


Coming home.

by NorthernMaiden



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Blood, Drabble, Fluff, Warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernMaiden/pseuds/NorthernMaiden
Summary: A warrior comes home after a battle.





	Coming home.

Steel clad hands gripped at the leather reins as the horse galloped across the field. Its rider was a warrior, fresh out of battle. His axe was swung over his shoulder, dirty from the blood and dirt from the previous combat. 

The battle had been a victorious one; they had succesfully driven the enemy back, protecting their lands and goods simultaneously. The wounded were being taken care of and anyone that could back by himself was allowed to do so. He was one of them. He had taken his horse not long after he had checked if everyone was alright and taken care of and had heard the sign that they were free to leave. 

The adrenaline had worn off and he noticed the small aches in his body, some of which were from minor wounds. He rolled his shoulders slightly, relieving some of the tension. He was exhausted. The combat had been lenghty and he had used a large portion of his energy. He could not wait to come home and rest.

The scenery changed. The hills flattened and more trees appeared. The village surfaced in the distance, contrasting against the darkening sky. A small, but relieved sigh escaped his lips. He was almost home.

He rode into the village not long after. His eyes were fixed on the road, only searching for one thing. Soon, he found it. He jumped off his horse when she had come to a halt and bound the reins, his known scowl adorning his face. His eyes softened however when he heard a small voice from inside the house. ‘Father!’, 

The door was opened and a small child, around four years old, came out running. A smile spread on the warrior’s face, as he crouched down and spread his arms. The child ran and jumped into his arms. They both laughed and the door opened again. A young woman stood in the doorway, smile decorating her face. 

The warrior looked up, raising the child in his arms before straightening his legs.The woman walked over to the two and the warrior wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. For a moment, he closed his eyes and forgot about the rough day he had had. 

He was home.


End file.
